


La Vita Nouva by Alchoc

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has difficulty getting warm after a month in Hell.  Aziraphale tried his best to help his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vita Nouva by Alchoc

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.
> 
> *  
>  **THIS STORY CONTAINS PUNCTUATION ERRORS CAUSED BY FAULTY SOFTWARE ON THE ORIGINAL SITE, TO BE EDITED LATER.**

La Vita Nouva by Alchoc

Summary: Crowley has difficulty getting warm after a month in Hell. Aziraphale tried his best to help his friend.

I've been on a bit of a A/C binge...  
Categories: Slash Fanfic Characters:  None  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 3341 Read: 202  
Published: 19 Oct 2005 Updated: 19 Oct 2005

 

* * *

 

Aziraphale hadn?t meant the argument to go as far as it had, especially after not seeing Crowley for over a month. He couldn?t even remember how it started.

Oh yes, he had commented on how Crowley should get something other then that new-fangled be-bop that his car always played. To his shock, Crowley had reacted very adversely. They had argued for a while, when the final blow had hit.

He had to admit that blaming Crowley for Yoko Ono had gone over a line.

That was why he was running through the cold night air (without even a scarf, perish the thought!) after his friend. He hadn?t been able to see him in a while because of the darkness, but he knew Crowley, and there was really only one place he would go.

St. James? Park.

He went to their bench and waited around for a while. Eventually, he knew, the demon would end up here, probably all sniffly from the cold, but finally would allow himself to be persuaded to return to the shop for a cup of cocoa.

Icicles were beginning to form on the gold rims of Aziraphale?s glasses when he finally considered that his guess might not have been correct. Feeling somewhat dejected, he wandered around the Park for a while, watching the little snow flakes as they dissolved on the ground. Concentrating on his footing, he was startled when he heard little sniffly noises almost above his head.

Looking up, he saw Crowley, hunched over at the top of the jungle-gym. He was shivering, but the movement of his shoulders was more exaggerated then anything that could be caused by the cold. The moon shone all around him, but Crowley seemed to radiate darkness- nothing but a silhouette against a black background. On top of the metal scaffolding, he looked beautiful and fragile- like a midnight black snowflake. Aziraphale shook his head to clear his mind.

?Crowley?? The angel whispered so that he wouldn?t startle his friend into falling off the playground equipment.

Sniffle. ?L-leeme alone.? He pulled his arms around himself tighter and swayed a little bit back and forth.

Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley?s foot, meaning it to be a reassuring gesture, but the demon crab-walked over to the other side of the jungle-gym. ?Crowley, come down from there.?

?Don?t wanna.?

Aziraphale put his hands on his hips. ?But you?re shivering.?

?No?m not.?

It was getting him nowhere. And it wasn?t as though he could just grab Crowley and drag him back to the shop. He tried to prepare himself as he reached his hand toward the cold metal bars, but it stung when he connected. He quickly willed his body not to respond to the cold, which helped, but did nothing to help him actually climb the bars.

But for Crowley he would try.

He placed his patent leather shoe on a bar, and tried to keep himself from slipping. It didn?t work, and the slippery soul went out from under him. Crowley stopped sniffling long enough to look at him.

?You?re g-going to kill yourself.?

?Oh, be quiet.? He tried again, though, and this time he was able to stay up. It was a treacherous climb, but he finally made it to the top. He was not nearly as agile as the demon, but he somehow managed to settle himself next to his friend.

?I?m sorry I commented on your music collection.? He looked down at the earth. ?And about the, you know, the other thing I said.?

Crowley was still shivering, and his teeth chattered a little when he tried to speak. ?How d-do you even know who Yoko Ono is??

Aziraphale looked a little sheepish. ?Well, I may not keep up on modern music, but I would have to be dead to not have heard about the Beatles.? Aziraphale wrapped an arm around Crowley?s shoulders. ?Come now, just tell your body not to feel the cold.? Crowley continued to shiver.

?Sometimes its not that easy.?

Aziraphale rubbed his arms, trying to warm him up. ?What do you mean??

Crowley leaned into the angel?s warmth. ?Have you ever read Dante??

Aziraphale?s chin stuck out in indignation. ?Of course I have read Dante.?

?Then you know about Cocytus.?

?Now Crowley, that is a work of fiction.?

?How would you know??

Aziraphale thought about it. ?Well, surely Dante didn?t descend into Hell. Therefore, it is fiction.?

?I wouldn?t know about that. I?m in the temptation department, not admissions.? Crowley rested his head on the angel?s shoulder. ?Whether its real or not doesn?t matter, because I have been there, and I know what its like.?

Aziraphale pulled the demon closer and tried to will the demon?s body to warm up himself, but nothing happened. ?Crowley, only you-know-who is trapped in Cocytus. He and the poor humans that are tempted into treachery.?

Crowley sniffled again. Aziraphale was beginning to be very concerned. He looked at the demon, and was startled when he saw frozen tear drops stuck to the demon?s cheeks. Crowley realized his friend was staring at him, so he quickly flicked the tears off. They broke to pieces when they hit the ground. ?I can?t change the music in my car.? He said it with the same gravity that any other man might say he has ED.

Azariphale couldn?t help but laugh, but when Crowley started to hiss, he tried to reign in his merriment. ?Crowley, you?re being silly.?

?No, I?m not. Its part of my punishment.?

?Dear, it isn?t that bad. Especially if that?s your only punishment, right??

Crowley burst into a new fit of shivering. ?Y-you never asked me where I?d been the past two months.?

?I didn?t want to pry. Wherever you were, I was sure you were up to no good and probably enjoying yourself in some thoroughly exciting and unholy fashion.? Aziraphale almost envied him.

?I wasn?t?

Aziraphale was a very intelligent angel, and it rankled when he realized what Crowley had been hinting at all along. ?You mean to tell me you were in Cocytus.? He didn?t buy it.

?J-j-judecca, sp-sppecifically.? Crowley could barely control the spasms of his body. ?Rrreserved for t-t-traitors who betray their m-masters.? Aziraphale held on to him to keep him from falling.

?Maybe we should go back to the shop.?

Crowley nodded and they headed back.

Aziraphale had buried Crowley under a mountain of scratchy blankets, but the demon was still shivering. The only body parts showing were half of his face and his right hand. Aziraphale handed him a large cup of cocoa, liberally spiked with Royal Crown, sat down on the sofa beside him, and sipped at his own mug.

?You can?t even imagine what its like,? the demon said between swallows of ?cocoa.?

?No, I can?t,? the angel admitted.

?I wouldn?t have been able to either.? The demon shuddered. ?To be honest, I never really even thought it existed. Sure I?d heard rumors, but it was like hearing that people actually eat marmite. I just didn?t believe it. Then one day I slink into the second level.? Aziraphale tutted. ?I was just on my way to pick up a few things for a friend! But anyway, I see Hastur, and I try to run, but Minos is an ass and calls his attention to me. Well, I was screwed and I knew it, but I?ve talked my way out of sticky situations before, so I tried, but before I knew it, I was passing the eighth circle and I could hear, Him.? Crowley downed the entire contents of the mug. Aziraphale handed his over, and Crowley finished that one too. ?I was lucky. They released me after a month, but no matter where I went afterwards, I couldn?t get warm. I still can?t,? the demon finished lamely.

?You poor lad.? Aziraphale got up to fix them more cocoa. When he returned from the little kitchen, he also had the bottle of Royal Crown under his arm. He splashed half the bottle liberally into Crowley?s and his mug and sat down next to the shivering demon.

?Have you asked around to see if anyone can think of a cure??

?Who c-could I ask? Your kind wouldn?t help me. And mine certainly wouldn?t?

Aziraphale looked hurt. ?I would help you.?

Crowley took more whiskey. ?N-no, I know you would, I d-didn?t mean you.?

Aziraphale tried to think of anything that might help. ?Have you tried cayenne??

?Huh??

?Spicy food.?

?I had curry at Patel?s down the block the other day.?

Aziraphale?s eyes widened. ?Oh dear. If that didn?t help then nothing will.? Crowley nodded.

?Here.? Aziraphale drapped an arm around the demon?s shoulders. At first his friend looked a little anxious, but Aziraphale ignored it and pulled the blankets up closer to Crowley?s chin. Soon, Crowley had cuddled up against his chest. Aziraphale rubbed his arms briskly, and he heard a gurggly noise come from the demon. ?Thhank you.?

?Of course.? The angel held him tighter. He stroked the demon?s shiny black hair. After a minute he felt his friend?s arms snake around him. Aziraphale stiffened in his arms. Crowley immediately withdrew and tried to stand up.

?Uhm, ssssorry about that.? He finished off the rest of his whiskey. ?I ssshould probably get going.? Crowley swayed unsteadily on his feet.

Aziraphale was still a little stunned. ?Oh, dear.? An image of a gentle creature perched on top of monkey bars flashed through his mind. He tried to clear his head ?You can?t, you?re drunk.?

?That?s why I need to go.? Crowley stumbled towards the door.

Aziraphale got up on his own unsteady feet. ?You could get yourself killed,? Crowley mumbled something under his breath. ?What did you say.?

?I said I might as well.?

Aziraphale?s mind was muddy, but he still didn?t feel like sobering up. ?That would land you in the seventh circle.?

Crowley turned back towards him. ?Its not something to joke about.?

Aziraphale felt bad. ?No, it isn?t, you?re right.? They stood facing each other in the body of the book shop. ?I?m sorry I didn?t ask about why you were away.?

Crowley shrugged as though it didn?t matter, but Aziraphale knew it did. He waited for it, and wondered what he would say.

?Why didn?t you ask??

Aziraphale flicked an imaginary speck off of his sweater. ?I suppose I just figured that once the apocalypse was averted, you didn?t want to spend as much time together.? He looked at his impeccably manicured nails. ?I figured you would want to be with friends that were less? holy.?

?How could you think that? The thought of you was the only bright, warm spot during that month.? Crowley bits his tongue, literally. ?I really shouldn?t have said that.?

Aziraphale looked into Crowley?s yellow eyes. ?Why??

?Because it was a very foolish thing to say to an angel when you?re a demon, and you?ve been friends with each other for six millennia and you want to continue to stay friends.?

?There?s nothing wrong with letting someone know how you feel.?

?Yes there is. In fact, the term ?open-communication? was one of my more highly celebrated triumphs.? He laughed half-heartedly.

?I would rather you not worry about it, dear boy.? He put arm back around the demon and led him back towards the back of the shop.

?That?s easy to say.?

Aziraphale sat Crowley back on the couch and took up a spot very close to his friend, rewrapping them both in blankets. ?Would you feel better if I told you something private about myself??

Crowley looked uncomfortable. ?You don?t eat marmite, do you??

Aziraphale shook his head. ?No.? He slicked down Crowley?s hair. ?The truth is I couldn?t keep my mind from thinking about you while you were gone.? He pulled Crowley into his chest. ?I figured that I was too boring for you, and that you had found more? appealing company. It only seemed to make sense, since we had never spent much time together before then. Only an occasional fortnight of drinking every few decades? He again began to rub the demon vigorously, but this time on his legs instead of his arms. ?That in addition to the fact that you couldn?t possibly find me attractive,? he muttered under his breath.

?Attractive?? Crowley had wormed his arms back around the angel?s waist. Aziraphale tried to avert his eyes, but he was too slow for it, (he blamed the Royal Crown), and he felt Crowley?s thick, sensuous lips against his own. They were soft. The demon?s tongue was cold as it tried to get in his mouth. Surely Aziraphale could help warm it up if he just opened his own mouth.

Aziraphale had been kissed before. It would have been hard to avoid after so many millennia. No one had ever made him feel on fire from it, though. Absent-mindedly he hoped that the same fire that was running through him would help to warm Crowley up, too.

Suddenly the sofa felt a lot larger then it usually did, and he found that Crowley was pushing him back into comfortable white suede. He put his hands in Crowley?s hair, one of his absolutely favorite physical aspects of the demon. (Though, at this moment, he feared that it would soon be usurped by another physical aspect.) He felt Crowley?s hand stroking his body, never staying anywhere too long, but leaving little trails of excitement wherever he touched, finally settling on the buttons of his pants, and he gasped. Crowley removed his mouth.

?Are you OK with this angel?? By way of response Aziraphale put Crowley?s hand back where it had been fumbling before. His friend laughed. ?I guess that answers my question.? Aziraphale smiled and pulled Crowley?s head back towards his own, this time sticking his own tongue into the demon?s mouth.

While Aziraphale was beginning to feel exceptionally warm, he could still sense a chill in Crowley, so endured the sweltering heat of a pile of blankets and a very frisky demon on top of him. Little beads of sweat prickled up on his skin, and he tried to remember the last time he had actually broken a sweat. He couldn?t recall, so he figured it had never actually happened before.

The angel allowed Crowley to dominate, it seemed to please him, and admittedly, Aziraphale had only a vague notion of physical love. It was a surprise to him then when, after Crowley had basically been able to remove their pants without actually getting up and remove them, he spat into his hand.

?What are you doing?? The demon looked at him through eyes that were a million miles away.

?What do you mean??

?Why did you just spit like that? Its very impolite.?

Crowley looked into his palm as though he couldn?t remember doing it. ?You mean you?ve never done this before??

?No, I haven?t.? Aziraphale said it rather imperiously.

?Oh. Well. Just trust me, then.? Crowley slithered under the blankets while Aziraphale wondered what in Hawaii?s name was going on.

Then he felt soft thick lips kissing the tip of his male-appendage, and a strange floating sensation overtook him as the lips slid down his length.

?Oh, Crowley,? he gasped. He could just make out a sort of hiccup from under the blankets. He figured it was either a laugh or a shiver. Either way he wasn?t going to interrupt the demon at his work.

Aziraphale had always heard of ?sins of the flesh,? but had never really thought that much about it since humans had been going at it like bunnies since before the Fall. Still, it had never really occurred to him that he, too, could partake in such an? earthly delight. He found him moving with Crowley?s mouth, and he swore he could feel the back of Crowley?s throat constricting, just as he had seen him swallow a mouse once when he was still going by the name Crawly. His mind didn?t remain on it long enough to bother him, though, for no other reason then it would have been impossible to keep his mind on anything while he was being deep-throated for the first time.

Just when he thought he couldn?t take any more, Crowley began to hum around him, and he distinctly thought that it sounded just like Monty Python?s ?Sit on my Face,? as he came for the first time. He was vaguely aware then, that Crowley was swallowing him, and he was also vaguely aware that he was screaming ?oui? repeatedly.

When he was finally done, Crowley came back up for air, even though he didn?t really need it. He held Aziraphale?s limp form, staring into vacant blue eyes.

?I?m taking a wild stab in the dark, here, but I?m guessing you liked it.? A ragged noise escaped the angel?s mouth, that was obviously a yes. It took several minutes before he could blink his eyes. Several more before he could form his mouth into the proper shapes to make words.

?Thank you.? He always believed that gratitude was one of the highest virtues.

?You?re very welcome.?

He looked into the demon?s grinning face. ?Do you enjoy it, too??

?Of course. Its like a little taste of Heaven.? His tongue ran over his lips.

?Good.? Aziraphale relaxed.

Crowley waited. ?You?re new to this, I know, but it usually is customary to?? He sort of bobbed his head.

?Oh, goodness. Right, how rude of me!? Aziraphale struggled to get under the covers, but Crowley stopped him.

?You don?t have to do that. Here.? He took Aziraphale?s hand and licked it several times, then sucking on each of the fingers, rolling his eyes backwards as he did. ?Now, I don?t suppose you have any experience with this either.?

Aziraphale looked indignant for a second. ?My dear Crowley, I?m not a child.? He grabbed the demon and began to give a better hand-job then Crowley had ever received, if the demon?s running monologue was any indication.

They snuggled on the couch afterwards, having removed all the blankets except one.

?I think I?m finally warm now.? Crowley blushed a little.

?I?m glad.? Aziraphale held his lover close to his heart, his other hand stroking soft fabric. ?I like this sofa. I think I?ll keep it.

?Really?? Crowley hadn?t expected the angel to accept it into his little run-down bookshop.

?Yes. I think its about time I had a sofa big enough for two, don?t you??

The kiss that Crowley gave him was enough to convince him that he was right in his assumption.

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=173>


End file.
